If I were a boy
by CrimsonWatersAlien
Summary: Hinata dresses up like a guy to help Sakura believe in love again. Her plan backfires...or does it? HinataXSakura UPDATE:Hinata and Sakura both want to be distracted after Hinata told the truth, and Sasuke is planning something dark for Sakura. Please read and review :
1. A plan of action

chapter one: A plan of Action

She was sitting under that oak tree again with her knees drawn up and her arms wrapped around her legs. She was suffering, I knew this, I saw the sadness in her eyes everytime I seen her in classes, her eyes were always full of sadness these days. "Hey Hinata there's nothing you can do." Neji said eating a hot habenaro chicken sub sandwich. He handed me a Philly cheesesteak sub. "I'm sorry Hinata, she's really depressed. She needs a guy in her life."

"A guy that's cool and smooth like Sasuke, yet understanding..." I remarked.

"Oh God HELL NO." My father said. "No, no, no whatever your planning no."

"How do you know I'm planning anything?" I asked as we approached our house. "Can't I make comments without you thinking I'm up to something?"

"Its that look, you may be shy around everyone else but your family knows you far too well Hinata." Neji warned. "So what are you scheming?"

"Nothing..." I said but I could tell that they didn't buy it. "Okay I'll meet you guys at home. I have to visit someone." I ran off before they could make any objections. As I approached the vibrant green house I prayed to the gods for patience. Yes that Is what I needed to deal with this man. Yet he was the only one who could help me and despite being a wired up crazy annoying pain in the ass, he knew how to keep a secret as did his wife TenTen, how those two got together the world will never know. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Hinata how are you this fine evening? I see that you are positivally glowing with the power of youth!" Rock Lee greeted with a grin. His eyes gave me the willees. "Come on in Hinata."

"Thank you, I need you to help me. You are the best make-up costume designer here and you know how to keep a secret."

"Ah and what do you wish to be changed into?"

"A man I want to look cool and sophisticated, I'll need contact lenses." I replied sitting down on the sofa. "Oh and this we'll have to be a secret from everyone."

"Are you planning to get with Sakura?"

"I just want to make her smile again. Maybe If I pretend to be a man and date her for a while she'll have confidence again and be happy again and maybe she'll forget about I want to be like sasuke yet different I want red hair, kind of like Gaara's but Sasuke's obsidian eyes. "

Lee nodded already he had a measuring tape and was measuring Hinata's head. "How much time do you have, this is the only night TenTen will be gone?"

"As much time as needed, a just need a face and a bodysuit."

Lee stood with one leg on the sofa and one up in the air, "As God is my witness you'll be the perfect man full of the flavor of YOUTH!"

"Okay...can we skip the theatrics here."

Lee nodded and continued with his measurings. "Hey Lee...what will my name be?"

"Uh how about Himatsu?"

"Huh it means secret and suggests mysteries. I like it. Once you have the plaster cast how long will it take to make my face."

"We should be done by morning if you can stay over. Can I tell TenTen she knows how to keep a secret."

I gave a sigh. "Fine if she can get Sakura out of the house and into say...um...'the Raven' then fine."

"A dance club...ah yes my wife can talk a turtle into a pot of boiling water, she can talk a fly into a spider web she can..."

"Lee," I was getting aggrivated already which wasn't a good sign as I had been her less then fifteen minutes. "We all know TenTen is a good negotiater." TenTen was a police officer and Negotiater, she was the one they called in when they had hostage situations. I reckon that it was a hard job to have. Especially for TenTen.

TWO DAYS LATER

Neji was lying down on the sofa watching me change, not that he was a pervert but I asked for help into the body suit. My Dad knew of my plan as well. Though he would never stop me he did tell me to be cautious. Neji rolled his eyes, "I can't believe Lee added that to the suit."

I giggled, "Well I am supposed to be a male I did need to have the anatomy of one." I looked in the mirror admiring Rock Lee's work, he was so good it looked like I had a six pack, and a real private of a man. I giggled again and soon I couldn't stop, I plopped on the sofa holding my sides while Neji looked at me as if I had gone insane.

"You should really put some clothes on Hinata."

I grabbed the outfit Neji had bought for me and glared at him pointing a finger in his face, I cleared my throught I had been practicing a male voice since Lee had helped me. "My name is Himatsu, don't you forget it." I pulled the black shirt over my head and tugged on the jeans.I put on my boots and looked at myself in the mirror, The face Rock Lee gave me came with red hair that went to my shoulders I pulled it back leaving two strands on either side of my face. I think I looked very Uchiha-ish.

Neji looked at me with his mouth dropped open, he wasn't the only one my Dad looked horrified. "Oh great my daughter is a cross-dresser."

"Wow...you look like a cross between a Uchiha and Gaara Sabaku."

I grinned. "I know that is the look I was going for dear brother. Now if you don't mind I'm going to The Raven to wait for them.

(Sakura's P.O.V)

"No TenTen, I don't want to go okay." I said with a sigh, "I have tons of homework to do and I just don't think I have the time."

"Bull..." TenTen said folding her arms. "Listen Lee and I are going to The Raven tonight and I really could use a friend there. You know how he flirts sometimes. He used to have a crush on you. You are the only one that can help me keep him in line."

I slammed my book shut. I hated that puppy-eyes look TenTen was giving me, I knew what this was. They wanted me to find a boyfriend...fat chance. After Sasuke I figured there was no one that I could trust. However I knew this stupid meddling of my life would keep on going if I didn't just agree with them now and show them I wouldn't date anyone else again. "Fine...TenTen this is the last time so don't ask me to go with you anymore okay?"

"Fine." TenTen said with a smile. "I bought you an outfit." she held out a white thin deep v t-shirt with a half-bra the shirt was tied above the belly button. Then TenTen hande me the skirt making my eyes bulge out in shock. It was a real short micro mini blue jean skirt, a red laced thong with a pair of six inch open toed, stelleto's, with candy apple red nail polish.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME, I AIN'T WEARING THAT I'M NOT A SLUT."

"You promised if I got you a club outfit you would wear it at the club."

"EVIL VICIOUS BITCH OF SNAKE!"

"A promise is a promise."

"Fine, remind me not to trust you ever again." I said yanking the outfit out off her hands. I knew she liked showing off her body to clubs but not me. Her husband didn't care Lee said she was a trophy and why not show other guys what hey can't have. She was wearing a one piece black babydoll thong with black thigh highs, with black open toed heels. They were crazy. I got dressed and headed out to the club wanting to pull my skirt down but afraid too because I was afraid it would fall down. "I hate you." I reminded TenTen.

"Oh pish most of the club is to interested in Dancing then in looking at you."

I was uncomfortable as I entered the large clube with the base pounding. I watched TenTen and Rock Lee dancing to the beat and sat down in a booth trying to hide my slutty outfit. TenTen didn't see it as slutty she saw it as accepting your femine sexuality are something like that. I wasn't so certain. I ordered a beer and watched the two. heard something and looked up to see a man with red hair and dark obsedian eyes sit across from me. "Excuse me."

"Hn, Every table is full." He explained ordering a beer as well, he looked rather uninterested and bored. He was looking to a couple closs by TenTen and Neji.

"Are you a third wheel too."

He sighed. "Not really I came with my cousin'" He pointed to the blonde in the corner wearing a french maid outfit. "Well since were here do you want to dance?"

end for now

so what do you think, do you like it, do you hate it. Please read and review.


	2. Quit week

AN: Forgot the disclaimer last chapter I'll have to edit it in. It should be obvious I don't own it. As always please read and review. Oh and as you maybe able to tell I don't have a beta, I'm looking though if anyone is interested :)

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Thanks to Sakura19Haruna95 for your review. I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this chappie too. ^_^

**Chapter 2:**

(Sakuras p.o.v)

He wanted me to dance with him, well I guess to reason things out it would be better to have a few dances with him then to be bored for the whole evening. I took his hand and gave him a smile. Why not? "I'm Sakura Haruno by the way. What's yours?"

"Himatsu." he replied as we made it to the dance floor. I almost expected the music to turn slow like it does in the movies, and that thought almost had me laughing. If this was a true movie we would fall in love at first sight have something go wrong and at the last minute fix it and be married of course it would all happen within only a few weeks. I chuckled. "You look amused."

My face turned red when I realized I was supposed to be dancing. "Oh...sorry I was just thinking about movies, you see me and TenTen my friend over there were watching movies before we came over here and I was just thinking if this was a movie the slow music would start and...okay Sakura shut up."

Himatsu chuckled, he didn't seem to find me weird. I kept thinking that his eyes reminded me of Sasuke but he seemed much warmer then that. Of course he didn't seem to talk much either, like Gaara. I found him mysterious and if you ask my friends I find the mysterious guys attractive. "So are we going to dance?"

The song Imma Be by Black Eyed Peas came blasting through the speakers.

Himatsu had bought me a few drinks and we had fun dancing, we could really hear each other talk, I was sick of having to yell at him to have a conversation. He did walk me to the car when we were ready to go. TenTen was grumbling about having to be the driver as she had wanted a few drinks. I frowned decided to have courage, besides if this man was the quiet time he wouldn't ask me. "Hey, I was thinking about going out sometime, you know to get to know each other."

"Sounds great." Himatsu replied giving me his phone number. I could feel myself blush as I quickly jotted my phone number done and handed it to him. I was extreamly happy when I got home. Himatsu...a mystery man.

(Hinata's p.o.v)

I was sleepy the next day but I didn't want to miss my college classes. Besides I wanted to know if Sakura would talk to me about the mystery man. Classes were boring but lunch was interesting. I was sitting with Naruto (who had been the blonde girl at 'the raven' he was a cross-dresser but did it in secret so no one but Gaara and I knew). Gaara, Sakura, Sai. "You look tired." Naruto announced opening his lunch, ramen as usual. "Not sleep well."

"I slept great actually." Sakura stated. "I met someone. I think I'll text him when I get home. I don't know if he has a job or anything."

"You don't know how old he is?" Sai asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, but he looks to be in his late twenties."

I almost gagged I didn't want to look that old. But hey if that was what Sakura was into I'd go with it. I took a sip of my tea. "Do you think he'll ask you out?"

"Yeah, I'm hoping it was hard to hear him at the club with all that loud music. The Raven isn't a good place to talk you know. So do you think he'll like me?"

Gaara shrugged. "Well he wouldn't be a good guy if he fell for you right then. But if he takes the chance to get to know you then I might think he does."

"Yeah no one falls in love in a second of meeting." Naruto replied finishing his Ramen already. "I think it takes time."

We were on our way home when I got the text from Sakura asking how I was doing. Neji looked at me as I dialed the number and clicked talk. I sat down on the sofa motioning for Neji to get me a soda pop. "Hello is this Sakura?"

"Yes. Hey Himatsu did you get the text."

"Yeah, I'm not a fast texter, I figured it would be quicker to just chat on the phone. So what are you doing Saturday?"

She giggled. "Um...let me check." A long pause. "Nothing my day is free why?"

"Well I'm going hiking and I just wanted to know if you'd go with me. Of course my friend Naru is comming so you can bring a friend as well. I'd like to get to know you before a date you know."

"Thats okay. I'll ask around if not I can go by myself."

I smirked. "Okay then have a nice evening Sakura." I flipped the phone shut. Dad was staring at me, "What."

"Don't you have a heart? You could really hurt her feelings especially since you are lying to her."

"Dad she is just a friend. I just want to get her confidence up. Then Himatsu will suddenly join the peace corp. or marines or something."

"Do whatever the hell you want, I just think you better be fucking careful." Hidan said grabbing my Dad's hand. "Okay honey let's go. I don't like waiting in the damn line and the resturaunt will be fucking packed."

"Have fun. Bye pa, bye ma." I smirked at Hidan's angry look. I told him a million times if he's engaged to my Dad that makes him my step-mum...sort of. Hidan and Dad walked out of the house and I chuckled. "Don't worry Neji everything is going to be fine. What is the worst that can happen."

Neji who was always serious about things replied rather quickly. "She could find out and you could lose her as a friend."

I waved my hand dismissivly. "Its only for a date then once I date her and she has confidence I...I mean Himatsu will be gone."

"Well I can't stop you but haven't you ever heard of the phrase 'play with fire and you'll be burned."

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'mind your own business or I'll break your neck'?"

Neji shook his head walking upstairs it was suddenly putting me into a bad mood. Why was it they were downing my idea? Naruto seemed to be the only one supporting it...and Lee. Everyone kept telling me something was going to go wrong. but I doubted it. seriously what could go wrong? I didn't even think it was that big of a deal.

The days leading to Saturday were pretty much misrable. Naruto talked constently about his new crush but wouldn't tell any of us who it was and Dad was asking me if I was going to forget about Himatsu. No I sure as heck wouldn't. I was in a foul mood saturday morning as I dressed into my body suit with Naruto's help. Naruto himself was dressing as a girl, he had to have help with the wig so that it wouldn't fly off and of course with the make up. Naruto looked different as Naru and with plenty of make-up he even managed to hide the scratches on his cheek.

"Be happy Hinata, your seeing Sakura today."

"I just want her to be happy."

"I know." Naruto said with a nodded, just the way he said it annoyed me. As if he knew something that I didn't. "Well thanks for your help with the make up. Let's go."

(SAKURA's P.O.V)

I threw another pair of jeans that went flying from the closet and hit my friend Temari in the head. I decided to ask her for help dressing for the hike...as I didn't trust TenTen who might have me hiking in a bikini. "What if he asks me out for supper after words."

"Just chill." Temari said walking to the drawer, "I would wear tight pants, tight socks and tight boots. Make sure your shirt is tight too. You guys will be hiking which means there might be ticks."

I nodded. "I bought some stuff which is supposed to repel Ticks and mosquitos will see if it works."

Temari herself was wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt her hair was pulled up into four short ponytails. My friend is very unique. "I wish Shikamaru would have gone."

"Exercise and Shikamaru don' t mix." I told her shaking my head. "I think that he is the laziest person around next to Asuma."

"I know...but I'm tired of movies and dinner I want to do something exciting."

I nodded, I've told her repeatedly if Shikamaru doesn't make her happy she should dump him. "Well it's time to go. I hope everything goes okay."

please read and review.


	3. Digging deeper in the well of lies

An: Sorry so late guys. I will try to update frequently. I want to have all the chapters of this uploaded in three months but will see if it works :)

Disclaimer: Okay you know the drill I don't own Naruto or any characters in the stoy kay? I make no money and no copyright infridgement is intended. I just love to write fanfics :)

Chapter 3:

(Hinata's p.o.v)

I paced around waiting for them. Naru stood by his black jeep, he had borrowed from a freind in Suna. I wondered if Gaara knew him. "Man quit acting so dang impatient." I gave him a quelling look. "Okay okay, I guess I deserve this for acting impatient in the line to see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I can't wait until part 2 comes out."

"Yeah you'll have to wait about a year. Probably next summer or maybe towards the fall." I said with a slight shrug. "I don't know what you see in Harry Potter the Twilight series is the best."

Naruto smirked, "Don't say that too Sakura you don't want to leak too much out or she'll put two and two together and find out who you are and she'll be angrier then a monkey who has his bananas stolen by a pigmy."

"Yeah I ...wait what?" I asked and Naruto burst out laughing he stopped abrubtly and took out his bottle of water. I turned to see Temari's car. So she had decided to go with her. Gaara swore he didn't tell them anything. I just had to make sure that it stayed that way. I didn't want Sakura to know the guy she was falling for was in fact me. She might take my intentions the wrong way.

"Hey Himatsu, hey Naru what's up?" Sakura asked happily apparantly she was in a great mood which made me feel wonderful like I had butterflies in my stomache, I did my best not to blush as I didn't want Sakura to think I was uncool as she did like the calm mysterious guys.

"Hey sakura, I made some lunch for us." Naruto said, it was amazing he could even make his voice so feminine. "So I thought we could hike to the top and then have a bite to eat before heading back down."

"That sounds wonderful." Sakura said.

We were hiking and talking about or favorite things. Of course I had to change mine as I didn't want her to know that I was Hinata. I told her my favorite sport was wrestling even though I actually hate it and that I live in a family of six children, my parents travel so they aren't around much anymore, I also told her that I lived in Suna. She was estatic and said that she'd love to visit me. I told her that would be fine after I was finished remodeling. I thanked the stars I was a fast thinker. I vaguely wondered how far I was digging myself into this hole of lies. I knew it would have to end eventually but I truly loved spending time with her. She was cute...wait what? No I was just trying to help her self-esteem she was just a friend.

Once we reached the top we all sat down to rest as Naruto said up the picnic, he made an excellent meal for a picnic, he had chicken, rolls, mashed pototoes, of course they were cold from the cooler but we didn't mind. He had brought soda and Ice-t. He had even had a few slices of apple pie in their. He had a package of Pocky for himself as he didn't really like apple pie. "Wow Naru, you've really outdone yourself." Sakura stated making Naruto blush.

"Why thank you Sakura."

(Sakura's p.o.v)

I really liked hearing about Himatsu's life. I told him about mine, I felt like we were already connecting. He seemed so warm and kind and yet he had that Aura of a bad-boy. I loved it! I wondered if it was too soon for us to date. I made a comment about visiting in Suna and he told me that I could once the remodeling was done that he would take me there himself. Once we reached the top we all sat down to rest and Naru had set up the huge picnic. I was suprised that Naru and Himatsu wasn't together. On the way down I asked that. "Hey Naru seems like such a nice girl, why don't you date here?"

Himatsu chuckled. "Are families knew each other, we grew up together so I've always thought of her like a sister besides she is dating someone."

"Oh." I said very pleased that Naru wasn't going to be my competition. "So when do you think think the house will be done?"

"In about a week I'd say next Monday, how bout I pick you up then you can see where I live and we can go on a date, unless of course you think its too soon."

"Aww." I said beaming at him. "I don't think it's too soon I'd love too." To confirm that I actually took his head. I was abit afraid that he would think I was too forward but I got a smile in return which made my day. He walked me to the car and we said goodbye. Being braver I actually kissed Himatsu on the cheek blushing and then got into the car waving goodbye. Himatsu smiled and waved to me too as Temari started up the car.

"You didn't talk much."

"Yeah I did, Naru and I had a nice conversation. She is a sweet girl, she's actually dating Sasuke's older brother Itachi Uchiha."

"No!' I squeeled and we gossiped a bit more on the way home.

When I got home I immediantly dialed my mother's phone number. "Mom I'm in love!"

My mom didn't sound to convinced. "Sakura I never seen you act that way over a guy you just met. Please wait abit before saying that."

"Oh mom you should meet him he is wonderful! When you come out here for christmas vacation I was going to invite him for Christmas eve, how does that sound."

"Great, I'll try to give him a chance, try to take things slow okay Sakura?"

"Okay mom." I said and hung up the phone.

It took awhile for me to sleep and the next day I was telling all my friends about it, and telling them that Itachi was dating a beautiful blond I mostly talked about Himatsu and how I was going to invite him over. "I really think he is the one."

Gaara raised his browless eyebrow. "Okay Sakura, don't you think that's a bit fast to say that."

"Its love at first sight. I know we're going to be together and have children."

(Hinatas P.O.V)

"You told her that! You don't even have a house in Suna just what are you going to do?" Neji asked shaking his head. "If you weren't my sister I'd tell Sakura already. I think your leading her on. what if she's fallen for you."

"She just likes me that's all. Sakura has never fallen in love so quick even with Sasuka it took a month. Don't worry about it Neji, I know what I'm doing." I stated heading upstairs to fall asleep in bed. The next day at lunch I nearly chocked on my salad as Sakura announced that I was the one for her and how she was going to marry me and have my kids. What the hell did I do? I was feeling warm and fuzzy that she said that. Did I have feelings for her. I couldn't tell her the truth now not if she'd hate me. I was FLucked.


	4. Sasuke's Back

AN: What's up. Just so you know this story is already written. I know it took awhile for me to type it on the computer. I wrote this chapter when I read about the whole Sasuke killed Itachi thing. I was pissed. So Sasuke turned into a bastard in this story. So please review tell me if you hate it and why or why you liked it if you did. As always corrective criticsm is always welcomed so long as you tell me if you liked or hated the story.

THANK YOU REVIEWERS.

Sakura19Haruna95: I loved to read your reviews C:

Aki666: I'm glad that you'll wait and reread my story. It makes me so happy that you like my story. And yes something will go wrong eventually. No one can keep up lying, eventually the truth comes out.

gambacho: Thanks!

Sky: Yes eventually Hinata will be in trouble the question is, will it end up good or bad. You'll have to keep reading to find out!

Sailor Yin: Finally I have updated.

(Sakura's P.O.V)

It had been two weeks since I've heard from Himatsu, I've texted him a few times but he never even replied back to me. I was feeling rather depressed when I got a text, it was from Himatsu, I really wanted to yell at him.

_Sakura I'm sorry I've been extreamly _

_busy my sister was in the hospital._

_I hope you can forgive me. _

_Can you meet me tonight I'll forward _

_you the address if your not still mad at me. _

_Himatsu. _

I texted back that it was fine and wrote down the address that was forwarded to me. I was still going to yell at him for not even talking to me. I know his sis was in the hospital but he could've done me the favor of at least telling me what was going on. The rest of the day went to slow for me, I absolutly hated how the clock just refused to make things fast. Mom was right when your waiting for something the time goes to slow, when your having fun it goes to quick. I shook my head and left the school building. I saw Hinata outside. "Hey Hinata what's up?"

Hinata gave me that shy smile of hers. "Oh n-n-nothing. I was wondering if you'd like to go to the aquarium with me and Neji."

I frowned shaking my head. "I'm sorry, Hinata. I have plans. You see Himatsu finally wrote to me and I'm going over to his house tonight."

Hinata's eyes went open in shock. "What! I m-m-mean didn't he ignore you. You were griping that he hadn't even talked to you for two weeks. And now out of the blue he's texting you again."

I chuckled a bit. "You're a real good friend Hinata. I trust Himatsu and besides his sister was in the hospital you know. I'm pissed as hell at him and I want to punch him for not even telling me. But I understand that he was busy. Anyway I have to go home and get ready it's going to be a long three hour drive."

I hummed getting into my car. When I got home I took a nice bath and took extra care on my hair, I put it up in an elegant bun and put on light make-up. Then I wore my little black dress with black high heels. I was hoping he'd take me clubbing our something. I loved to dance and after all that is how we met. I could still remember meeting him and how quiet he was. I really wanted to get to know him. I heard a knock on the door and looked at the clock it was already three I needed to leave soon if I was going to make it by six o' clock.

I opened the door and my mouth hung agape. It was Sasuke Uchiha, I normally would've loved to have him back but... this was different. What the hell was he doing back in the first place? I glared at him. "Sasuke what do you want?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Can I come in. I'd like to talk."

"Oh you take off and marry Ino and now you want to come inside and talk? You cheated on me with several other girls and now you just come in here and want to talk?" I had my hands balled up into fists. "Just leave or I'm going to be late. I'm meeting my _boyfriend." _I stretched the word boyfriend out putting extra emphasis on it. Sasuke looked a bit shocked which made me happy. Good. "So yeah I have to go."

Sasuke glared folding his arms. "And just who are you dating."

"You don't have the right to know Sasuke."

"Listen, I know you still love me. I'm sorry, I just had issues. But I'm better now I won't cheat again."

I folded my arms. "Its not just that Sasuke, you hit me again and again...I don't want that again."

Sasuke hung his head give me a pathetic puppy-eyed look. "Look I'm sorry, I'll never cheat again, I'll never hurt you again. Just take me back."

"And what about your wife Ino?"

"We're getting a divorce she left me."

_Good for her. _I thought to my self. "Listen would you mind moving out of the way. I need to meet my boyfriend."

"You don't have the right to date anyone but me." Sasuke spoke possesively.

"Yes I do. I'm not your girlfriend and I want nothing to do with you."

Sasuke walked up to me staring me down, yes it made me feel very intimidated. "You have always _belonged _to me. You have two choices Sakura you can be with me, or be misearable and alone but you _are not allowed _to be with anyone else."

That look in his eyes... I backed up scared and Sasuke tried to advance on me.

**(Hinata's point of view)**

I was pissed I was angry, I wanted to kill someone. Even the stop at the gym didn't help. They were trying to mess everything up! I walked into the room glaring and pointing an accusing finger at Neji. "You did it! How could you do it, How dare you tell her to meet me. And just where I don't have a place in Suna."

Neji rose an eyebrow. "I didn't do it. Why don't you ask your '_Cousin' _"

I looked over into the kitchen to see Naruto and Itachi in the kitchen. Naruto was wearing a long dress again, his long hair in curles down to his waste. He was trying a tase of some sauce that Itachi had been stirring on the stove. Naruto licked his lips and leaned up to kiss Itachi. "It's awesome."

"You did it!"

Naruto looked at me and nodded. "I think that you should tell her who you really are now. But rather you do that's not important, she's in trouble."

"I don't have a house... What do you mean she's in trouble."

Itachi handed me a paper with an address written out. "There that is your house now for 26 year old Himatsu Meogii, I even have you a driver's license in Himatsu's name."

"Why did you do all that."

Naruto shrugged. "Right now it doesn't matter, what matters is you need to dress up as Himatsu and go over there, Sasuke see's Hinata as a pushover but he might be intimidated by Himatsu."

"Sasuke's in town?" I asked my face paling. After what he had done to Sakura I had been practicing martial arts every single day. I quickly ran into my room to dress as Himatsu but why if I rescued her as me, maybe she'd like me despite me being this... I couldn't Sakura was expecting Himatsu. I dressed quickly wearing nice pants and a black sweater. My fake hair hanging loosely I didn't have time to work on my damn hair. I wanted to see if Sakura was okay. So I got into Itachi's black car and took off. I knew he might be pissed but I didn't care. Besides he had over 10 cars at his mansion. What was one care?

I pulled up in front of her drive way and stepped out, Sakura was looking at Sasuke unsure and afraid. "Yes I do. I'm not your girlfriend and I want nothing to do with you."

Sasuke stared at Sakura with that dangerous look in his eyes. "You have always _belonged _to me. You have two choices Sakura you can be with me, or be misearable and alone but you _are not allowed _to be with anyone else." He advanced on her. My temper got the best of me. I grabbed Sasuke by the back of his shirt and tossed him backwards. I stepped in front of Sakura and glared down at the younger Uchiha. I understood now why Itachi had kicked him out. The prick was nothing but trouble. A possesive, bastard. Sasuke got up and returned my glare. "What the _hell! Who the HELL are you!" _

He yelled it but I had to look calm dispite the fact that I wanted to tear him apart limb from limb. I'm sure that would definatly get me a life sentence even if I was defending Sakura. "You have no right to be here. You will leave. And _I am _Sakura's _boyfriend." _Oh that really pissed Sasuke off he ran after me trying to aim a punch at me. That was always Sasuke's downfall, he always attacked with rage and lost all focus. I grabbed that arm that he was going to punch me with and tossed the prick over my shoulder. He went down again. "I should ask who the hell you are."

Sasuke glared getting up again and rubbing his arm, he was looking at me a lot more cautiously now. He glared over my shoulder at Sakura, "This isn't over Sakura, you can never leave me." And then he walked away getting into his honda and sped away. I watched him until the car was gone and then turned to see Sakura crying. Man that always tugged at my heart. I walked up to her but didn't attempt to touch her. After seeing Sasuke again, she was shaken up. "Are you all right Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura suprised me by wrapping her arms around me and sobbing into my chest. "Oh Himatsu..." I felt a bit awkward but wrapped my hands around her shoulders too. I just held her and closed my eyes. The feeling was amazing. I would've loved to hug her close like this for all eternity. I just wished that it was under different circumstances. I hated her crying. I wanted to make her smile. I patted her back the way I had seen Itachi do when he was comforting Naruto. It seemed to work. Her sobs were becomming less frequent.

Sakura had finally stopped crying and looked at me wiping her eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be home."

There goes my brain again thinking of a quick excuse and lie that come through my lips with little effort at all. "I felt bad about not calling or texting you so I wanted to suprised you. I thought we could go to dinner here and then I was going to talk you to Suna. You'll love the Dance club Suna Cub, its amazing. But I can understand if your not in the mood to do anything at all." I looked at her with concern in my eyes. "You should really get a restraining order on that jerk. I could take you to the police station myself if you want."

Sakura shook her head. "No he'll leave me alone... "

"Yeah doesn't look like he was tonight." I muttered and then took her hand making sure to meet her eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt Sakura, the restraining order might help..."

"Or it might just piss him off even more."

"Are you scared he might retaliate?" I asked. "Is he that bad?"

Sakura nodded. "When we were together he used to hit me alot. I told my friends that it only happened once or twice, I had loved Sasuke. I thought when he apologized he meant it. Then he would just do it again. And the awful things that he said to me."

"Well you need a restraining order, you need to be protected. Would it help if I were to hire a body guard?"

Sakura looked up shocked. "You'd do that?"

"Yeah, I don't want to pry I mean we don't know each other well... " I lied. "But I don't want you to get hurt. I had a friend once who was with this man who had hit her all the time, she kept taking him back. She didn't listen to anyone at all. I was a teenager then. He ended up killing her."

Sakura squeezed my shoulder in attempt to comfort me. "I'll make the restraining order, can we do it quick though and no, I still want to be with you tonight. I need a distraction."

(**Sakura's P.O.V)**

Himatsu took me to the police station. I insisted that he wait while I go inside and make the report. I talked to Jackie a friend of Ten Ten's who had helped me set everything up. It took about two hours. I walked outside almost expecting to see Himatsu gone. I was afraid that he would get tired waiting for me. But he had stayed and looked really alert. He was looking out for me. I really liked that in a man.

"Thanks for waiting for me." I replied sitting in the passenger side of the car. I put on my seat belt and he started the ignition. Yes we were going on a date finally! And I refused to let my reunion with Sasuke ruin it. I was still upset about that. But I would push that out of my mind. That didn't mean that I wanted to stay here. "Can we go to Suna for dinner. I don't want to stay here tonight."

"Sure."

We drove in a comfortable silence with nothing but the radio on the classical channel for noise. The soft sound of Mozart calmed me down. I looked at Himatsu every now and then thinking that I had finally found someone I could be with.

FIN FOR NOW


	5. Trouble brewing

**AN: I will make no excuses for my absense, I was depressed and forgot my password. Not an excuse but it is what happened. For those of you who still wish to read my stories. *does a little bow* thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I've said it plenty I don't own Naruto I don't make money from this story either. This was just written for etertainment only.**

** *Hinata's p.o.v***

I still wanted to kill Naruto. However Itachi would forever remain cool in my book, I wanted to know how the hell Itachi accomplished this in such little time. The house was two bedrooms, and had the touch of sophistication in it. In the corner was a large grande piano, book shelves full of books. A flat screen tv. The room was blue with beige carpet. "This is a lovely home Himatsu." Sakura said stepping into the house. "Could I get a glass of water?"

Great this wasn't my home, I could only hope everything would be found easy. I nodded motioning to the sofa. "Please have a seat." Sakura sat down and I walked into the kitchen, shocked to find out that everything was put up the way we had it set at my house. I had wanted Himatsu to dissapear, for me to be able to shine in front of Sakura. That wouldn't happen. I could never really have the body of a boy.

I looked back to see her sitting on the sofa staring at a picture of a lady and guy holding a red-headed kid. I felt my mouth drop open, all along the walls were pictures of me and my supposed family. Itachi must of hired someone to do that. Why would they go through so much trouble over a lie. I knew Sakura would be pissed when she found out, I wasn't going to lie to myself any longer. She would find out and she would be angry. But as long as she was over Sasuke and could find someone good for her...

I looked down at the glass in my hand as something felt like it was ripped in my heart. I didn't want her to find anyone else. I was shocked, it hit me like a ton of bricks. I was in _love _with Sakura. Even if she were to find someone else, if he was nice and wasn't like Sasuke. I would accept it. I loved her, I didn't want her hurt at all.

Then I understood why Naruto looked at me that way. Why people were helping me lie. They knew I loved her but not only that, they cared a great deal about Sakura as well. They thought this was a good idea even if Sakura would be angry when the cover was blown.

I found myself wishing that this wasn't a lie, that I could somehow slip into Himatsu's life forever and really be him. However I knew that wasn't how reality worked. However much it sucked. I felt a hand squeeze my elbow and looked down to see Sakura. "Are you okay HImatsu."

"Hn..." I replied handing her the glass. I gave a sigh and ran a hand through my hair. "I just didn't want to see you hurt. Can you hold on while I make a call?"

Sakura nodded as I headed upstairs. Why the hell did Itachi make Sasori my family member? I had seen him in the pictures. He was Hidan and Itachi's friend, I heard that he worked for a toy company, but before that he was a bodyguard. I was actually happy that our family was rich, it would make these lies of mine easier.

I would have to just live through it until she found out.

(**Sakura's p.o.v)**

I was sitting down on the sofa feeling a bit bored, but at least I was safe. Himatsu had disappeared up the stairs. After awhile I saw Sakura walk down the stairs. He looked a bit relieved. "Um...do you have any movies?"

Himatsu smiled at me. "Sure take your pic."

Sakura smiled. "All right. So who did you call."

"A bodyguard."

I looked at him stunned. I couldn't believe he'd been actually serious about this. "You know I think that..."

"That you'll be fine." Himatsu finished for me looking rather sad. "Please Sakura let me do this for you. If you really are fine, it still won't be a waste. That man, he's dangerous."

I wrapped my arms around Himatsu putting my head in his chest and took a deep breathe. He smelled strongly of Axe body-wash. I really loved that smell. I could feel his hand on my head and let him run his fingers through my hair. "Thank you for caring about me. When is this bodyguard coming over?"

"Now." he replied. "I hired him to watcdh you, until your ex leaves and you are safe."

We watched a movie and He ordered a pizza. I heard his phone go off and he checked it with a tsk. "Naru is coming over with Itachi. Apparantly my brother Sasori told them about Sasuke."

"Sasori where have I heard that name before?"

"He's friends with Itachi." he said with a shrug.

"And Hidan." I said with a smile. "He is Hidan's step-dad though Hinata insists on calling her 'ma' it's funny."

"Hinata?"

"Yeah she's one of my best friends remember? You should meet her."

"Perhaps." he said with a small smile. I nearly jumped when I heard the doorbell. Himatsu went to the door and came back with a really short guy. He was supposed to be my bodyguard? I looked at Himatsu with shock, but if he trusted Sasori to protect me, then I would give him a chance.

Naru and Itachi had intercepted the pizza man and had walked right in with it. "Hey Sakura sweetie. I've brought over a few movies it will be awesome."

"You did not bring any chick flics."

"Yes I did and we're going to watch them." Naru giggled and went over to the dvd player.

Sasori gave me a bit of the creeps as he had stared at me the longest of times before talking to me. His voice was a lot deeper then I thought it would be. "I will be acting as your new bodyguard as you know, however I would like to offer up my services, too teach you how to protect yourself. I taught Himatsu and I believe I could teach you too."

I looked at him a bit stunned. "You actually think I could be strong." Inside a little voice in my head was saying *_yes yes, and I can finally kick Sasuke's ass if he tries to get near me. Himatsu will be so prould. CHA!* _I looked over to see Naru talking with Himatsu and Itachi and looked back at Sasori. "I don't have a lot of money to pay you..."

"Don't worry. Your my brother's girlfriend, so you can take this as a favor. Just don't hurt him. Himatsu is a really good person."

I nodded feeling the warm fuzzy feeling settling into my belly. "Yes I'm beggining to see that."

**(Sasuke's P.O.V) **

I was beyond angry, how dare my brother blow me off and slam the door in my face! I punched the wall and stormed to my Honda. That man...how dare he try to mess with Sakura. She belonged to me. Just Like Ino belonged to me. It was a shame that Ino didn't realize it. I stepped my foot on the gas wanting nothing more then to choke that red-head. Acting so self-assured and beating me like that. Bad enough for Itachi to do that, of course he only got away with it because he was my brother.

This man would pay, not only is he messing with what is mine, but he freaking embarrased me in front of Sakura. I walked into the bar and ordered a vodka looking over to a guy I knew. "Orochimaru I have a job for you. I think two of them really but first you need to go back to Helton and make sure there is no evidence leading to me."

Orochimaru snickered. "You let your anger get the better of you again didn't you." He stood up and walked behind me, his hands going to my shoulders to massage them. It made me feel vulnerable and sick, it always had. I should be used to it by now. "I will take care of you as long as you return the favor."

"Fine we'll go to the hotel and then you do as I said."

"Don't worry my dear Sasuke, no one will be able to trace it back to you at all. Then what do you want me to do Sasuke."

"After you take care of things there I'll tell you. It might not be neccesary if I can get Sakura. She needs to learn her place."

"Indeed." Orachimaru agreed his arms going around my waist, I felt a tongue brush my ear. I tried to push away from him, but as always Orochimaru was stronger then me. "My favor remember."

"I don't want to do it in public. You know that. Let's go to the hotel room." I whispered. Orochimaru whispered and led me to the hotel.


	6. The truth doesn't always set you free

**AN: A new chapter yay, Hinata's confession to her father shocked me as well. I didn't mean to make Hinata this way but the story has a mind of it's own I'd appreciate reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, don't make money from it, this story was written for etertainment purposes only.**

**The truth doesn't always set you free.**

I fell roughly on my back crying out in pain, Sasori leaned foreward and without thinking I grabbed his arm and threw him. I sat up wiping the sweat from my forehead. "I think were...done for the day." I said panting. Sasori handed me a water bottle looking amused. "Didn't I do better?"

"Yes, but it has only been two days of training. You can improve a lot. Pretty soon no man will be able to hurt you." Sasori assured looking out the window. He was still thinking like a bodyguard. He didn't see Sasuke or anycar that matched his at all. "I believe it is safe, let's get you to the campus."

"Oh god my classes." I said with worry looking at him. "Your not going to follow me everywhere inside are you."

Sasori smirked. "What kind of bodyguard would I be if I didn't make sure you were protected all the time, but don't worry, I'll make sure that I'm discreet. No one will even know I'm there."

"I find that hard to believe." I took a drink of water following him to my beat up car. "Your really noticable."

"You'll be suprised to how unobservant people can be." Sasori remarked putting on his seat belt. "Okay Madame Rose, drive."

I hated that nickname but he only said it jokingly. I got to the University finding it hard to find a spot. I frowned looking at the outside of the University. Normally Hinata was waiting for me outside and this time I couldn't spot her at all, instead I spotted Gaara who was chatting with Kiba. He waved when he saw me. I got out and walked up to greet them. "Hey how are you guys doing? Do you know where Hinata is?"

"She called in sick." Neji said from behind me, making me jump. "She'll probably be out for a few days."

"That's bad, maybe I'll swing by with some flowers you know to make her feel better."

"That would be real nice of you Sakura." Neji said and without another word he turned and walked into the building. I followed because I knew my class would start soon.

(Hinata's P.O.V)

I frowned sitting in my bed. I had my knees drawn up to my chest and was watching a spider crawl on the wall. I was feeling more then crummy but I wasn't confused anymore. I looked up when I heard the door knob turn. My father walked in with a tray of blueberry muffins and some hot steaming cocoa. The last time he did that was when Sakura was in the hospital. He knew it helped even just a little. "Okay here," He handed me the tray and sat down next to me, his hand patting me on the shoulder. "So Neji said you were taking a few days off from school, that you felt sick, so spill it Hinata."

"You were right, maybe it wasn't a good idea at all. I'm afraid Sasuke is going to want me dead but more then that, I'm afraid he'll find out and tell everyone."

"You should spare everyone and tell the truth."

"That's just it Dad, it is the truth. I never said anything because I was afraid no one would love me anymore, but just being Himatsu feels right. It's who I should have been born as. Dad I've always felt like I was supposed to be a boy."

"I know." Dad said making me stare at him in shock. "You'd always accept dolls with a smile, but you weren't ever happy unless you were playing with Neji's toy's. At first I didn't think I wanted to accept it. I was harsh on you and tried to get you to do girlie things but it is something I never should have done. I've come to terms with the fact that you are your own individual, you have different goals and dreams but your still my daughter. Seeing all the hatred that Naruto is going through has made me realize that. He isn't fully out to everyone either."

I nodded. "So what do I do?"

"Tell the truth and hope for the best, she's going to be mad at you, really mad. Maybe in time she'll see that you just wanted her to be happy. Although you'll have to admit that you've been rather selfish, that you want her with you."

"You know I love her?" I asked and my Dad nodded solemnly. "The next thing I suggest is we go to the doctor. You'll have to talk before you can get the hormone treatement, they'll be some side-effects..."

"You've been researching it?"

"Yes." Dad gave me a hug. "You are my daughter...and if you want to transition I won't feel I've lost you, I've just gained a son."

"I'm not sure Sakura will be so forgiving."

"If you were in her situation would you."

I shook my head. "No. That's why I didn't want to tell her, I wanted Himatsu to vanish but then Neji texted her as me. This can't go on any longer. The more it is, the more damage it will do. But I do want to dye my hair, I'm kind of fond of it. Can I change my name to Himatsu?"

"If that's what you want, now I suggest that you call Sakura."

"Okay, thanks Dad."

(**Sakura's p.o.V)**

Classes went by real slow without Hinata around. I was glad to get out and even happier that she texted me, but kind of worried. Hinata said that we needed to talk. No good conversation ever really starts with, we need to talk.

I got into my car, Sasori said not to worry about driving him around he wanted to watch me from the shadows, which I'll admit, sounded creepy. So I drove to Hinata's house. When I walked in I saw her Dad and Hidan they looked snazzy. "Hello going out again."

"Yep, we told Hinata to call if there was trouble." Hioshi said. "Come on Hidan. Neji are you ready to go now."

Neji walked down the stairs wearing a blue tuxedo. "Yep I was just wishing HInata luck...oh hi Sakura. How are you?"

"I'm fine, where are you guys going."

"To a fancy resturaunt." Neji said with disdain. "I hate them you pay too much for tiny portions of food and they are all so stuck up."

"It's a good thing you aren't the slightest bit stuck up." I joked sarcasticly. Neji smirked at me and then suprised me by giving me a hug. "Are you sure your not sick?"

"Whatever happens Sakura I'll still consider you a friend." Neji said solemly and was hauled out the door by Hidan and his Dad. The door slammed making me wonder what was going on. I walked up the stairs to knock on Hinata's door. "Hinata are you okay?"

"Yes come in please." She said her voice cracking with emotion. I opened the door to see Hinata sitting on the window seat, cuddling her cat pillow that I'd given her the day her mother died. We were six years old back then. "Hinata...what's wrong."

"You are going to hate me forever, that promise of us being friends forever, well you'll break it."

"Hinata why would I do that?" I said sitting down on her desk. "Where is this comming from Hinata."

"I only went to Rock Lee because I loved you, but you, you never look twice at me, I thought if I changed you'd love me. But I was scared if you knew I was transgendered you'd hate me more, so I became someone different. I just didn't want you depressed because of Sasuke."

"What?"

Hinata was crying now and it broke my heart but part of me was wondering what she did. "Hinata what..."

"Check the closet."

I walked to the closet and opened it too see a bodysuit, Rock lee must of made it, then I seen the clothes and the face mask and it dawned on me. I was in shock. Hinata was Himatsu, Hinata lied to me. Did TenTen know how many people have been walking around lying for Hinata. "Why would you do this..." I said threw gritted teath. The anger was starting to sink in. "How long have you been lying..."

"It's not a lie Sakura, I love you and I am Himatsu I just haven't, and I only lied about the other stuff because I thought you only wanted a guy. You wouldn't want someone as imperfect as me."

*WHAM* I smacked her again...and again...and again. What made me even angrier is she just sat there and let me do it. I yelled and screamed calling her a liar and a disgrace as a friend. She took it all looking at me with sad eyes. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Hinata wiped her eyes. "I understand...just please find someone who is good to you."

"LIKE YOU FUCKING CARE YOU BETRAYED ME..."

"I LOVE YOU! I WANTED YOU TO BE WITH ME, I DID IT WRONG I KNOW THAT!" Hinata yelled back grabbing my arm. "Please Sakura, just find someone who is good. I don't want you hurt again."

"I doubt that will happen, now, I'll never trust another person again."

"Sakura..."

"Shut up, I never want to see you are hear from you again. Your right we can't be best friends, you betrayed me and broke the promise first. It's your fault not mine."

**TBC**


	7. Distractions Come In Different Forms

**AN: And the thought thickens you haven't seen the last of Sasuke yet. Sakura is in more danger then she realizes. What is going to happen, please read and review. Oh and thank you to everyone who reviews and read my stories. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit from the stories. This was written for mere entertainment purposes only.**

**Distractions come in different forms**

(Hinata's p.o.v)

Hectic, madness, depression that was what this two weeks were like. I'd just be lying in bed staring at the wall. Somtimes I'd watch tv but I wasn't really seeing it at all. I was surprised that Dad got the testosterone as quick as he did. So at least I'd be able to change, I dyed my hair red too. It made me feel better but Sakura...I had hurt her.

I wished that I would have been born as Himatsu then this wouldn't have happened. My Sakura, I hadn't seen her lately. The first day after spring break I went to my College classes, but Sakura wasn't there. It made me worried, not just because she was mad at me, but because Sasuke was back in town. I was frightened for her and I don't know if she'd ever talk to me. I even sent Sasori a text. He wrote me back saying that he was still going to do his job and protect Sakura.

At least that put my mind at ease. I ended up going home early with the plan to lay around in my bed all day.

"Hinata, you need to snap out of it." My Dad said walking in. I glared at him and he sighed sitting down at the end of my bed. "I'm sorry _Himatsu, _it's going to take me awhile to get used to it so just give me some time. Seriously Himatsu you need to snap out of it. You are no good to anyone like you are now. Don't you want to protect Sakura?"

"Of course I do, but she won't even talk to me." I said looking back at my favorite spot on the wall. "I deserve it to. At least my bruises went away."

"Himatsu, I want you to snap out of it, let's go shopping okay?"

I raised an eyebrow. Dad hated to go shopping he was more the get in, get what the hell you need and get out type. He knew I loved to window shop, and try on different outfits. "You must be sick." He shook his head. "Dad I'll be fine okay you don't have to try and cheer me up."

"Oh come on now, Naruto is coming and we could find you nice things for your new wardrobe." He said.

"Dad..."

"You still have friends and family who love you Himatsu, you need to snap out of this. Your making us all worry and Rock Lee is even blaming himself. He thinks that it's all his fault. You know how over worked he gets about things."

"Well it's not his fault."

"For the sake of your family you need to get out, to smile again. Maybe things can be patched up with Sakura and maybe things can't but you know what, you still have loved ones and family who are worried sick about you. And at least you can still protect her. She isn't dead."

I instantly felt guilty for sulken around. Dad was right. I knew he was thinking about his twin brother's death. It was an accident but he had always blamed himself for it and took Neji in. I got up and gave Dad a hug. I gave him a forced smile. "Okay Dad, let's go shopping. I think I need a shower, it's been awhile since I've had one."

Dad looked a little relieved, his eyes were still full of concern. "All right I'll be waiting downstairs."

It was more like a group outing, Dad and Mom Hidan, Neji, Naruto, Rock Lee, TenTen, and Gaara were all waiting in the living room when I got out of the shower. "Let's go and experience all the flavor of youth has in store for us!" Rock Lee declared, TenTen elbowed him and everyone else rolled their eyes. "Let us go!"

The trip at the mall went quick enough. We bought things for the beach and decided to spend the evening there. I knew they were worried when I saw Sakura and Sasori. They we're in the sports store. She glared at me and stompeed out taking Sasori who gave me a apologetic look. I knew everyone was looking at me, they wanted to know how I'd react. Dad was probably scared I'd lock myself away in the bedroom again. I couldn't put my friends through that no matter how depressed I was. "Okay I'm done eating, let's go to the beach."

(Sakura's p.o.v)

"Cha! Cha!" I explained hitting the punching back repeatedly. Only because Sasori wouldn't let me lift weights anymore today. He said something about pushing myself to hard. I didn't care. Training was a great way to keep my mind off of things. I had been worried when I heard that none of Hinata's friends were around her but then Gaara texted me that he'd seen her at school.

I was angry, pissed even. After I had found out I had went to Rock Lee and started yelling at him. Rock Lee said he was only helping HInata, because she loved me and wanted me safe. She was afraid I wouldn't love her the way she is now.

I glared at Sasori wiping the sweat from my forehead. "Okay enough for now, let's go to sports store. I've decided I'm going to run in the race this Saturday."

"That's eight miles, are you sure you can do it?"

"Yes I can and I will."

"Fine," Sasori said. "Under one condition. We go to the beach and relax today."

I shook my head but at his stern glare I gave in. It would give me a chance to train some more. "Fine. I'll do it."

Sasori shook his head. "Please Sakura don't push yourself to hard."

It was a quick trip. I had only gotten one outfit and some good running shoes when I noticed Hinata with her friends. She looked really sad and that made me feel bad. But damn it I didn't want to fill bad. Like it was my fault or something. She did this to herself. If she would have been honest. But she still had people believing in this Himatsu. They were calling her that. I glared at her and grabbed Sasori by the arm. "Come on shorty, we're leaving."

When we were driving up to the beach I had to ask Sasori. "Your still friends with Hinata? She's lying you know. Still telling everyone she is a boy."

"She is, she was just born in the wrong body. The only thing she really lied to you about was her name and her past. She made that up, she honestly thought you wouldn't accept her if you knew. Also she wanted to protect you from Sasuke. She is legally changing her name to Himatsu though."

"Whatever, that's just sick! How can someone possibly be born in the wrong body? We are born the way we are and we should accept that, not try and change it."

"Have you ever studied into what it means to be transgendered? Hinata hates her body. How would you feel if you woke up in the wrong body and had to live with it everyday." Sasori sighed shaking his head. "It doesn't excuse her actions. She shouldn't have lied to you. But I understand why she did it. She wasn't trying to hurt you at all."

"You think I should forgive her don't you? After her lying, and that is purely disgusting Sasori. No one is born in the wrong body."

"Instead of being close minded you should at least look into it."

"Fine, but I'm not going to the beach." I said making a u-turn. "I don't want to be around her yet."

Sasori didn't argue at all. When we got back home I insisted we go over more martial arts moves and he reluctantly agreed.

I made sure that I kept at it until I was exhausted. I fell asleep on the sofa.

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

I closed my eyes with a smirk on my face. I knew it would be on the news soon enough. Someone was going to find her. Sure enough it was the headline of the Ten O'clock news. The reporter was a young woman with brunette hair and dark almond eyes. Delivering the news as usual with the most indifferent look to her. It was obvious she didn't care. "This evening at eight p.m. the body of Ino Yamanaka was found, she was found by a camper out in the woods fifty miles from her home. The police won't release all the details of her death. They are however asking anyone with any information as to the person responsible, to contact this annonymous number at the bottom of the screen. Now in another story is drinking too much milk bad for you?"

I flipped the television screen off and lit a cigarette, Orochimaru had just walked into my bedroom. looking like the cat that ate the canary which meant that he knew something. The look he gave me, I knew what he wanted from me. "Only if the information is good enough."

Orochimaru took of his shirt and I had to look away, I had the sick feeling again. Like everytime Orochimaru was here. "No one will be able to trace Ino's unfortunate accident with you, oh and this other news I have, it's about Hinata...she's really Himatsu."

"Bullshit." I said blowing out a ring of smoke. "There is no way that she could. She's too weak."

"Aparantly her shyness and timid nature has only been because she hates herself. She was born in the wrong body. She's even taking treatments now to become a man." Orochimaru snickered at my disgusted face. "Don't think about it Sasuke. Hinata outed herself to Sakura. They are no longer best friends. Who would have thought? Shy Hinata actually kicked your ass."

I pushed him but he got back on the bed his cold clamy hand went up my shirt and he started trailing butterfly kisses on my neck. I had the sudden urge to get drunk until I passed out. I glared at him. "So you think she's vulnerable now."

"Of course she is, your little lies will have her falling for you in no time."

"And then when she's droped her guard I'll make sure she won't be with anyone else."

Orochimaru had a sinister grin. "Do tell me the details." He stradled my waist looking down at me. "What are you going to do to her?"

end for now


End file.
